The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants ‘San Juan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,899) and 14C185 (Unpatented Driscoll Variety) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered in Monterey County, Calif. in 2000. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in a Nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Monterey County, Calif., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. ‘Driscoll Sausalito’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Monterey County, Calif. for five years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.